


'Ceniamo insieme?'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[WARNING: IRENExMOLLY]<br/>Molly aveva questa passione per i sociopatici... E Irene un kink per i camici.<br/>{#Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.}<br/>"-Alle sette, questa sera. Al Ritz. Si vesta in modo adeguato.<br/>Molly trasalì, che cosa c'era di sbagliato nel suo modo du vestirsi? E che risposta era quella?<br/>-Ma...<br/>-E porti il camice.<br/>-Perchè?<br/>Irene ammicccò lievemente e raggiunse la porta dell'obitorio, i tacchi che risuonarono sul pavimento sterile. Si voltò verso Molly aprendo la porta, tenendola ferma con una mano smaltata di un rosso graffiante.<br/>-It's the new sexy."</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Ceniamo insieme?'

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: IRENExMOLLY]  
> Molly aveva questa passione per i sociopatici... E Irene un kink per i camici.  
> {#Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.}  
> "-Alle sette, questa sera. Al Ritz. Si vesta in modo adeguato.  
> Molly trasalì, che cosa c'era di sbagliato nel suo modo du vestirsi? E che risposta era quella?  
> -Ma...  
> -E porti il camice.  
> -Perchè?  
> Irene ammicccò lievemente e raggiunse la porta dell'obitorio, i tacchi che risuonarono sul pavimento sterile. Si voltò verso Molly aprendo la porta, tenendola ferma con una mano smaltata di un rosso graffiante.  
> -It's the new sexy."

_**"Ceniamo insieme."** _

  
Era stata decidamente cieca a non accorgersi prima dell'alchimia tra Sherlock, l'uomo che amava con tutta se stessa, e John, l'uomo che l'altro amava con tutto se stesso. Aveva passato giorni e notti apatiche a soffrire per quanto Sherlock la ignorasse, chiuso nella sua sociopatia, e si domandava perchè lei non fosse in grado, come John, di penetrare gli spessi muri difensivi del consulente investigativo. Non arrivava ad una risposta, mai, eppure aveva compreso che la sociopatia delle persone la attirava irrimediabilmente. Era convinta che gli esseri umani incapaci di rapportarsi col prossimo custodissero un grande e travolgente amore da condividere, e non si era stupita quando l'ennesima prova dei sentimenti di Sherlock nei confronti di John le erano piombati tra capo e collo, in una mattinata di autopsie già poco gradevoli. Tutto sembrava piombarle addosso alla sprovvista, esattamente come lei. La Dominatrice. La Donna. Irene Adler. La stava guardando dall'altra parte del tavolo, Molly tirava su col naso imbarazzata quell'aria impregnata di chimico, incapace di reggere lo sguardo della mora. Era una donna splendida, su quello non vi erano obiezioni, ma appariva fin troppo opposta a lei. Persino nel vestire erano diverse.  
Irene la guardava, quella timida donna dai capelli distrattamente legati in una coda appoggiata sulla spalla, gli occhi di un colore banale ma stranamente accattivante per il suo sguardo gelido. Il corpo magro non trasudava femminilità quanto il suo e questo le piaceva, la intrigava. E c'erano poche cose al mondo che potevano stimolare il suo interesse. Tuttavia, a quella scarna lista si era appena aggiunto un nuovo e particolare elemento: il camice bianco di Molly Hooper. Era slacciato su un maglione color sabbia e dei jeans consunti, Irene non sprecò molta immaginazione per figurarsi quel corpo magro completamente svestito, protetto da quel leggero strato di stoffa bianca. I suoi occhi chiari ebbero un fremito di interesse.  
-Ceniamo insieme.  
Molly alzò il viso di scatto, era appena riuscita a trovare la concentrazione giusta per compilare il resto del rapporto di un'autopsia quando quella proposta era scivolata sensuale dalle labbra rosse della donna di fronte a lei. Irene se ne stava lì, oltre il tavolo, le mani infilate nelle tasche del lungo cappotto nero. Una versione fenminile di Sherlock, sociopatia compresa, visto che non aveva nemmeno detto il proprio nome finchè Molly non lo aveva chiesto.  
-Perchè?- domandò confusa, la penna appena più stretta tra le dita. La risposta fu un sorriso accennato.  
-Alle sette, questa sera. Al Ritz. Si vesta in modo adeguato.  
Molly trasalì, che cosa c'era di sbagliato nel suo modo du vestirsi? E che risposta era quella?  
-Ma...  
-E porti il camice.  
-Perchè?  
Irene ammicccò lievemente e raggiunse la porta dell'obitorio, i tacchi che risuonarono sul pavimento sterile. Si voltò verso Molly aprendo la porta, tenendola ferma con una mano smaltata di un rosso graffiante.  
-It's the new sexy.  
La patologa rimase immobile con gli occhi sbarrati, fissando il pesante portone chiudersi e deglutì dopo diversi minuti. Forse era opportuno sbrigarsi per finire le autopsie e andare in pausa, aveva bisogno di un vestito nuovo.  



End file.
